Into the Shadows
by rocker360
Summary: It's Harry's 6th year. There are many new wacky and I really mean wacky characters and new bad dudes and dudettes. There's Leah Riddle and her best pal Kaily Winters who together are huge trouble makers. please review!
1. The Cornsparrow Ball

Disclaimer: Neither my writing partner nor I own Harry Potter. He belongs to Miss Joanne Kathleen Rowling. We do not own any of the characters in this story that are also in the actual Harry Potter books. If we did we'd be rich and chances are, we would not be sending our writings to The character Taelia does not belong to us either. It belongs to and is © 2004 Neopets Inc., All Rights Reserved. Used with Permission. Another words, SHE BELONGS TO NEOPETS, NOT US!!! So does EVERYTHING that has anything to do with Neopets. The character Wednesday Addams (mentioned in later chapters) does NOT belong to us either. She is member of The Addams Family which currently airs on TV Land. Any other Addams family characters mentioned throughout the story do not belong to us either. Thank you.  
  
**Into the Shadows**  
**Written by: Miss Kaitlynn Nicole and Miss Anna Marie  
(Last names not provided for privacy)  
Published with permission.  
**

Chapter 1: The Cornsparrow Ball

"You shall work for me now my daughter," Voldemort said threateningly to his daughter.  
"Yeah, like I would work for you," Leah said sarcastically to her father.  
"NEVER DISOBEY ME! Crucio!" Voldemort thundered with anger. Her eyes widened as she screamed and writhed in pain.   
Harry woke with a start. 'What was that about? Who was that girl? What was her name again? Umm, um, Leah! Yeah that's it! Leah. Maybe I should write to Dumbledore.' Harry lay there in bed thinking of his strange dream.  
Reluctantly, he got up and quickly wrote letters to Dumbledore, Hermione, and Ron about his very strange dream. "HARRY! Get into this kitchen immediately! Me, Vernon, and my Dudderkins need food!" Petunia yelled forcefully.  
"Ahh b." Harry stopped in mid sentence. There standing below his window was a black cloaked person. Slowly, he over and looked down.  
"Ahh. Harry Potter." The black figure sighed and floated to his window. "Harry Potter, you have a mission. Leah Riddle requests your presence at the Cornsparrow Ball. Do you accept?"  
"Sure," Harry replied.  
"She doesn't know you're coming. She thinks she's a mere muggle but she is the most powerful witch of all time I want you to be friends with her and teach her magic. The Ministry will reject this teaching but do it anyhow. Understand?"  
"I guess," Harry said slowly.  
"Come with me." The figure grabbed Harry and that's when Harry realized the figure was female. Her nails were painted!  
"Who are you?" Harry asked.  
"Taelia. Hold tight!" she answered.  
"This reminds me of Peter Pan," Harry added.  
They approached a huge underground ice cavern. She took off her cloak. Harry gasped. Taelia had huge beautiful wings and wore a long blue robe. "Who's Leah Riddle?" Harry finally said.  
"She's the most powerful witch ever. Even more powerful than you. Surprising ain't it?" she answered sarcastically. "You must befriend her but DO NOT FALL IN LOVE!!!" she yelled.  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
"That will come later. Now shut up," she said suddenly alert. "Get in here," she said and pushed him into a small hole between the bed and the floor.  
"Wha," Harry said in confusion.  
"Shush!" Taelia whispered.  
"Where's the boy?" a high pitch voice said. Harry clasped a hand over his mouth to stifle his laugh.  
"What?" Taelia answered innocently.  
"You know what boy!" the voice said fiercely.  
"I have no idea Elise Vinegar." Taelia said.  
"Vinegarrrr roll the stupid r." Elise said.  
"Why don't you just go?" Taelia asked.  
"No I'm not leaving 'till I get that boy," she roared.  
"Well you ain't gonna find him here," Taelia retorted.  
"Ain't ain't a word," Elise protested.  
"Yeah it is. It's in the dictionary so you ain't smart," Taelia said pointing to her head and making a face.  
"I'm smart!" Elise said.  
"Am not!" Taelia said back.  
"Am too!" Elise said with anger and tackled Taelia. Fortunately, Taelia jumped out of her place and landed gracefully on the other side of Elise.  
"Missed me!" Taelia said joyfully.  
"Rrrr..." Elise growled then ripped out her wand and said, "Rictusempra!" pointing to Taelia. Taelia's eyes widened in shock as she flew backwards.  
"You'll pay for that one Elise!! Everte stadium!" Taelia said while pointing her finger at Elise.  
"You can do magic without a wand?" Elise asked after being blasted towards a wall.  
"No I just have an invisible one," she said sarcastically. Elise stood up and ran out of there as fast as she could. Taelia ran after her and yelled, "Hahaha. You SUCK! Muwawawa!"  
"Ya' know you weren't very nice," Harry said as he crawled out.  
"And your point is?" Taelia asked blankly.  
"Maybe you shouldn't do that," Harry said.  
"Maybe I should just give you to Voldemort right now. Get your British butt over here we need to get ready for the ball," Taelia grinned.  
"There now you look all spiffy," Taelia said. Harry stood there in a tux admiring his new shoes. Harry looked up and suddenly Taelia was wearing a short strapless dress, big black boots, and long black gloves. "You like?" she asked turning around.  
"Not really," Harry replied.  
"Well, too bad Q-tip," she said. Taelia put on a black cloak and handed Harry one. "We'll be going through Voldemort's grounds so shut up and be unnoticeable." Harry muttered something and crossed his arms. "Oh no you didn't say that," Taelia said to him. "Hmmph..." Harry replied. They remained quiet and unnoticeable whole way there. They finally approached a huge castle. It was brick and towered high above them. Harry didn't know why but it looked familiar.  
"Have we been here before?" Harry asked. Taelia nodded and whispered, "It's Hogwarts. The professors throw parties during the holidays. Oh yes that reminds me. I'll be teaching at Hogwarts this year. Don't worry I'll be nice." She grinned. They walked through the double doors.  
Harry took off his cloak so did Taelia but in a very elegant manner. "Hey Tae," Professor Snape said as he strolled up. He kissed her hand. "Hey Pepe," Taelia laughed. "Pepe?" Harry asked. "Yes it's actually a funny story. Well, Pepe here and I went to school together. One day, we went to Defense Against the Dark Arts and he," she laughed her face turning pink, "He farted and thought it was just a fart so he apologized. Then, I smelled poo and"  
"I think that's enough," Professor Snape interrupted. Taelia pulled Harry aside and pointed Leah out to him. Then she went with Professor Snape or Pepe to go dancing. He gawked at them dancing and walked towards Leah to introduce himself. When he approached her he said, "Hello, I'm Harry Potter, care to dance with me?" She looked up and said, "Sure I'm Leah Riddle." "It's a pleasure to meet you Leah," Harry replied. He took her hand and let her to the dance floor. "Shall we?" he asked and Leah nodded. They danced side by side next to Professor Snape and Taelia. Suddenly, catchy Spanish music came on. Harry recognized Cornelius Fudge walk by Professor Snape and Taelia they both just grinned and began doing the tango. "You know Fudge hates the tango," Leah whispered grabbing Harry's hand. She started doing the tango with him but he had no idea what to do. He looked over to Taelia and just did what Professor Snape was doing. "Wow Harry I didn't know you danced this good," Leah said. "Umm yeah thanks," Harry replied. "Want to be my friend?" Leah asked. "Sure," Harry said smiling a friendly smile. "That was stupid," Leah said. Harry laughed and kept glancing at Professor Snape to make sure he was dancing right. "Why do you keep looking over there?" Leah asked. "Umm... I thought I saw a mouse," he said quickly. "That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard. Liar," she retorted. "You don't know how to dance," she said knowingly. "How do you know that?" he asked. She shrugged and sat down at a table with Harry. "Impressive that's the 5th margarita Snape has had and he isn't drunk. Wow," she said coolly. Harry and Leah watched the people dancing for awhile.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Voldemort come thru the doors. "What's Voldemort doing here?" Harry demanded. "Q-tip everyone is welcome," Taelia said as she approached them. "But it's VOLDEMORT. You know, the bad guy," Harry protested. Snape shrugged and said, "Tae let's go do that chaotic thing you were talking about." She grinned, "Yeah this party is getting kinda dull. They left towards the dungeons laughing and Harry's eyes grew wide. "You perv," Leah slapped his arm. "They're going to prank Fudge. This will be fun. Keep an eye out. Excuse me I'm going to ask the DJ something." She turned her heel and her ebony dress flowed behind her. Taelia entered the room and cut open a lemon. Cornelius Fudge stood right in front of her. She saw him (Harry) and winked. Snape came out of nowhere and "accidentally" bumped into her which made the lemon squirt and the juice landed on Fudge's pants. "Go ahead and call me Pepe but call him Peepee!" Fudge's face turned red with fury. Harry even heard Voldemort who was standing right next to him laugh. Harry moved away from him. "How come every time I come here and you too are here something bad happens?" Fudge demanded. "I'll be watching you two. If you break a single law I'll pounce," he threatened pointing a finger at them. "Whatever you say Peepee I mean Fudge," Taelia laughed.  
"Hey Q-tip," Voldemort said facing Harry.  
"You got that Tae didn't you?" Harry scowled. Harry's scar burned like fire.  
"Your scar is turning red. Hey. Between you and me, I didn't mean to give you that scar," he said.  
Harry fiercely replied," Oh and I bet you didn't mean to kill my parents."  
"Oh no. I meant to do that. I didn't even know you were born. I heard a noise and I turned around by reflex. I didn't know what it was. Who knows what that darn man does. You see your father had created a machine that makes whatever he wants to happen, happen. He wanted me dead. Everywhere I went something tried to kill me. So I had to divor-I mean kill her-I mean him," Voldemort explained.  
"Were you going to say divorce?" Harry asked.  
"No! Of course I wasn't. Why would you even think of such a thing?" Voldemort retorted.  
"Well, it sounded like you did," Harry replied.  
"So how's school so far?" Voldemort asked trying to change the subject.  
"Fine," Harry replied. Then Leah approached them.  
"Harry I" she looked at Voldemort oddly. "What are you doing here talking to Harry?" she asked.  
"Well we were talking about how Q-tip got that scar," Voldemort replied coolly.  
"Oh..." Leah said. "Yeah umm, ummmmm???" Harry said confusedly. They watched in silence as the dancers danced by. Fudge stormed out of the dungeons. Taelia and Pepe waltzed out of the dungeons a few minutes later. "What did you guys do?" Leah asked. "Well" Pepe was interrupted by Fudge who yelled, "You-Know-Who! What are you doing here?!" "Talking to Q-tip," Voldemort replied. "Who the heck is Q-tip?" Fudge thundered. "Rrrr... I mean that I'm talking to Harry, your so called 'Boy-Who-Lived.' That's who," Voldemort retorted. "What? Are you two friends now?!" Fudge asked fiercely.  
  
"Hmm, let me think, YEAH!" Harry yelled. Voldemort glared at Harry and he shrugged. "That's what I'm talking 'bout bro," Voldemort said smiling and did a weird handshake with Harry. "Yeah Fudge they're home dawgs. Ya' know what I'm sayin'?" Taelia said. "Snape, do you even know what she just said?" Fudge said. "I know what my boo says. Whatcha' think?" Pepe (Snape) said. Fudge threw up his hands and said, "I'm leaving." "Bye Popsicle," Voldemort, Tae, and Snape said together. "Bye Tae, Pepe, Leah, and Q-tip," Voldemort said rustling Harry's hair and then Leah's. He walked over to Dumbledore.  
"I'm not your boo. I'm just a friend," Taelia said to Snape. "Hey, I gave it a try didn't I?" he replied and Taelia rolled her eyes. "Tae!" a woman with wings exclaimed and ran over. She had green streaks in her hair, green wings, and her outfit was just like Tae's except it was entirely green. "Hey Illusen! You look fabulous!" Tae said excitedly and gave Illusen a hug. Another woman approached them. Her wings were a dark rich purple and hooked, green streaks ran thru her purple hair, her green nails clenched a glass of wine, and her deep purple and black dress reached all the way down to her black shoes. "Hello Tae and,... Illusen," she said Illusen with disgust. "I can't believe you're friends with her," Illusen rolled her eyes and stomped off brushing against the woman. "Hi Jhudora," Taelia said cheerfully and they hugged each other. "So what are you doing here? Visiting?" Tae asked Jhudora curiously. "Well, visiting and meeting up with this guy I met," Jhudora said smiling. "Uh huh, well, umm I have to talk to Dumbledore now, so bye!" with that Tae walked off.  
"Ok hi again Leah, Q-tip," Voldemort said. "Alright here's the deal, them Death Eaters don't know that I'm siding with the good side now," he said quickly. "You mean 'the' not 'them'," Harry said to Voldemort. "Whatever Q-tip," Voldemort retorted. "Why does every person I talk to call me Q-tip?!?!" Harry asked fiercely. "Because you are a Q-tip potter," Malfoy sneered walking up. "Be nice," Voldemort snapped. "But I want to call him Q-tip," Malfoy whined. "Ok I guess," Voldemort answered. "Hello. It's my nickname," Harry whined. "Boys," Voldemort said sternly. Malfoy and Harry started whining together. Leah and Jhudora laughed. Snape snickered. "Boys. Boys." Jhudora laughed patting Malfoy and Harry on the shoulders. "You two are so funny."  
Lucius Malfoy strolled up and Jhudora's grip tightened. Both Harry and Malfoy winced. "Excuse me," she said and tried to leave. Malfoy and Harry fell down. Jhudora's nails were snagged in their tuxedos! "Sh-" she cursed. Taelia spotted them and ran over. "Your nails again?!" she said. "Yeah," Jhudora replied. "You should get a manicure," Tae said as she bent over Malfoy first and began unhooking the nails. "Stupid nails," Jhudora muttered to herself. Then she yelps in pain. Her nail broke completely off. "Back off!" she screamed and hurriedly tried to get the nails out. Dumbledore came by and unhooked her magically. "Thanks," she said nursing her finger. "Sorry," Tae said making her nail grow back. "It's alright," Jhudora said to Taelia.  
After Jhudora left, Harry asked why she (Jhudora) hates Lucius Malfoy. "Well, it's because of something that happened during childhood," Taelia said quietly. "What happened? Did my Dad do something outrageously mean or horrible to her?" Draco asked. "Yeah it was more horrible than horrible ya' know?" Taelia said to them both. "Oh... still... what was it?" they both asked. "Do you wanna know? Do you really really want to know?" she asked. "YES!!!" They (Draco and Harry) yelled. "Are you absolutely sure?" Tae asked. Harry and Draco glared at her. "Ok. It was her first year at Hogwarts. Lucius was a second year and he decided to be 'nice' and show her around the school. Well, he locked her in a room and enchanted it to have mirrors and be a maze. He then sent in animals and did something really bad. He spread a rumor that she liked the geekiest guy in school. Arthur Weasley!" Draco and Harry gasped. "He didn't," Harry said in disbelief. "Oh but he did," Taelia retorted. "No he didn't," Draco said defiantly. "Well, you ask him then if you don't believe me I'm just telling it as it is," she said crossing her arms.  
"How do you do that handshake thingyamajigamabober with Voldemort?" Draco asked. "It's easy here I'll show you," Harry said to him. Draco shook Harry's hand. "Ow!!" Harry asked. Draco had shocked him! "What did you do that for?!" Harry asked nursing his palm. "'Cause I felt like it," Draco replied. "I can't believe I fell for that!! I feel like an idiot!!"  
A girl walked in and sat down, she looked sad. "Hey, that girl looks sad, really really sad," Draco said. "Let's go cheer her up," Harry said. "Ok," Draco sighed and they walked up to the girl and sat next to her. "Hello my name is Draco and this is Potter," Draco said. "It's Harry," Harry said. "Hello," she said weakly, "My name is Kaily." "What's wrong Kaily?" Draco asked gently. "Well, I feel sad and angry on the inside." Kaily said back. "I'm sad because I found out I'm living with foster parents and I'm angry because they wouldn't let me go to Durmstrang 6 years ago." She said. "Where do you go?" Harry asked. "I'm a student in Beauxbatons," Kaily said bitterly. "But guess what?" she asked. "What??" Harry and Draco asked confused. "Well, I'm an exchange student for Hogwarts," she replied with a huge smile on her face.  
"Hey that's great!" Draco said excitedly. "Hey, why are you so happy?" Harry asked. "Uhh... I don't know!" Draco said dumbly. "What do you mean you don't know?! You're supposed to know!" Harry yelled. "She was happy so something good must've happened and why do I always need a reason to be happy?" Draco stormed off. Suddenly, a huge clatter rang thru the air. Jhudora and Voldemort ran into each other spilling wine, chili dogs, and Hot Cheetos dipped in ice cream everywhere. "Cold, cold!" Jhudora yelled. Ice cream had spilled all over her! Voldemort grabbed a fistful of napkins helping Jhudora clean up. Leah walked up to Harry. "Just like a movie. 2 people run into each other and they fall in love. It's so romantic," she said. "They don't always fall in love," Kaily corrected. "But, I bet they will." Harry rolled his eyes._ Voldemort is heartless. He could never love_, Harry said to himself. Jhudora's hand bumped into Voldemort's. She smiled and for the first time ever, he blushed.


	2. Flourish and Blotts

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Harry Potter. We do not own any Neopets characters. ©2004 Neopets Inc., All rights reserved. Used with Permission. We do not own any Addams Family characters either.

Chapter 2: Flourish and Blotts

Back at the Ice Cavern Harry said, "Did you see Jhudora and Voldemort?" "Who didn't? It's so nice Jhudora has finally found someone," Taelia said hanging up Harry's and hers cloaks in the closet. "I think it's gross. She's like in her twenties and he's all old," Harry said with disgust. "It's not gross. Voldemort is 36 and Jhudora is 36 ½," Taelia said sitting down in a bean bag next to a wall. "She's 36?" Harry asked. "In a half," Taelia said getting a pint of ice cream from a miniature freezer. "Why do you keep emphasizing on the half part? Can I have some?" Harry asked. (The second question referring to the ice cream.) "I'm 36, she's 36 ½. That's very important," she said tossing Harry a vanilla ice cream. 30 minutes later Harry was bouncing off the walls. Literally. "Ok rubber Q-tip, calm down," Taelia said. "Ican'tI'mtoohyper. Sugarsugar!" Harry said as he continued to bounce. Professor Snape or Pepe walked in. "Harry's hyper," Taelia said. "Don't worry, what goes up, must come down," he replied. Suddenly, Harry passed out in a really deep sleep.

The next day Harry woke up 1 o'clock in the afternoon. "Harry c'mon we going to Diagon Alley to get your cra-I mean stuff for school," Taelia said grabbing her purse. (She's in her normal robe and Harry is in his normal clothes now.) "Alright," Harry said groggily. They put on cloaks which these ones are teal, and stepped into a fireplace like hole in the wall. They both grabbed some Floo Powder. Harry, still groggy, said "Diagonally," instead of "Diagon Alley."

They both burst into the shop (with the creepy stuff) in Knockturn Alley. Taelia, still on the ground, looked at Harry, "You said diagonally didn't you?!" "Hey! I'm still half asleep!" Harry said defiantly. A man with light brown hair, green eyes, and a really big nose, helped Taelia up. Harry helped himself up. "I am Jacques. Ooooh. Too bad I don't have a library card or I would check you out," the man (he's French) said. Taelia gave a disgusted look. "That's the worst pick-up line I have ever heard. I thought French was a romance language." Harry couldn't help but snicker. Jacques frowned and then leaned against a shelf. He tried again with a supposed to be charming smile. "Come with me and be my entertainment." Taelia punched him and yelled, "YOU SICK LITTLE MONKEY! YOU BETTER BE GLAD MY BOYFRIEND ISN'T HERE!" A look a fear ran across Jacques' face and he ran out of the shop. "You have a boyfriend?" Harry asked. "Nah. I just wanted to scare him silly. Heheheh. That's what he gets for saying something like that," she said dusting herself off.

They walked out of the shop. Suddenly someone gave cat call. (Not meow, the whistle!) She turned to flip them off. "Hagrid!" she yelled giving him a hug. "You know those cat calls are annoying," she said. "I only do that because it's so fun making you mad. You get all red in the face. It's so funny. Do you still get red?" Hagrid asked. "I... uh ... I'm not answering that," she said backing a bit away from him. Hagrid smiled and winked at Harry. Hagrid put Taelia over his shoulder knowing this would make her mad. "Put me down," she said. Hagrid shook his head. "Rubeus Hagrid! Put me down!" she said her face turning red. Hagrid put her down and laughed, "You still turn red!" Taelia rolled her eyes, grabbed Harry's arm, and walked to Diagon Alley. "I'm sorry," Hagrid said putting and catching up to them. "You don't mean it. He doesn't mean it does he Harry?" she said. "He means it," Harry said with the most honest face he could give. "C'mon," she said angrily taking Harry to Flourish and Blotts. "I'm really sorry," Hagrid said but Taelia slammed the door in his face.

Hermione ran up to Harry and gave him a big hug. "Hi Harry it's great to see you," she said not hugging him anymore. "It's good to see you too," he replied. Something was different about Hermione but Harry just didn't know what it was. She looked well, prettier than he had remembered. Hermione was wearing a Happy Bunny™ that said, "It makes me sad how dumb you are" and baggy pants. Leah walked up. She was wearing a Linkin Park shirt and baggy jeans. "Hi Q-tip, I haven't seen you in awhile." Leah said roughing up Harry's hair. "Q-tip?" Hermione asked Leah. "Yep," Leah replied. Harry smoothed down his hair. "Stop calling me Q-tip," he said angrily. "Aww, isn't that cute. Q-tip doesn't want to be called Q-tip anymore," Leah taunted. "Don't you have somewhere to be?' Harry asked. "You know what I'm just gonna go look at some books," Taelia said quickly and walked off. Draco Malfoy literally ran into Hermione. "Watch it Bucky," he said storming off toward the spells and curses section. "Can it Ferret Boy," Hermione replied crossly. Malfoy stopped and slammed the book he was reading. He turned slowly. "What did you call me Granger?" he asked staring directly at Hermione. She walked toward him. About 6 inches away she said, "I called you ferret Boy. Is that a problem? Malfoy?" "Yes it is," Malfoy glared at Hermione. "Then do something about it," she said. "I don't hit girls," Malfoy said and he stomped off. Hermione walked back to Harry. "Ok who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Harry asked. "People change Harry," Hermione said. "Usually people don't change that much," Harry said. "She did," Leah said. "Well, I gotta go. Ya' know 1st year stuff. Bye Hermione and Q-tip!" Leah said roughing up Harry's hair again and then left the store.

"Hello Harry. Hi Hermione," Ron said walking up. "Hi," Harry and Hermione said in unison. "You wouldn't believe what happened to me during the Holidays. Cornelius Fudge sent my family to Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida! That's in America. Americans may be late to every war, (except the ones they start) but they sure know how to make a theme park! Most of the character s there I didn't know but there was Daffy Duck and Mikie Mouse," Ron said excitedly. "That's great Ron, but I think you mean Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse. Why did Fudge send you there?" Hermione corrected. Ron replied, "He wanted us to watch the muggles. How they act ya' know." Hermione nodded.

"What's wrong Harry you look glum," Ron asked Harry. Harry didn't answer. "Earth to Harry. Harry. Anybody in there?" he said. (Ron) "Huh?"

he asked. "I said you look sad," Ron repeated. "I'm ok I'm just thinking about something that happened to me during the holidays. Don't tell anybody ok? You have to promise. At something called the Cornsparrow Ball I met this girl. Her name was Kaily. Malfoy was hanging around me. When we went to talk to her, Malfoy was like totally different. You see she's an exchange student that will be at Hogwarts. Malfoy, all of a sudden, was really happy. He said it didn't mean anything. Hermione you're familiar with feelings. What does it mean?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled, "It sounds as if Draco has a crush. That's so cute." Ron laughed, "Malfoy has a crush? Haha. Only girls have crushes!" Harry began to laugh, "You're right! I've NEVER heard of a man with a crush." "Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley don't laugh! Remember Harry you had a crush on Cho Chang and Ron you had a crush on a certain French contestant in the Tri Wizard Tournament. So don't you dare laugh!" Hermione said angrily. "Well sorry Miss-Know-It-All, but Ma" Ron started. Hermione clamped a hand over his mouth. "Now that you have all of Flourish and Blott's attention, DO NOT say his name," she said sternly and then removed her hand.

"Like I was saying, it is unlikely that he likes someone. If you think you know so much about feelings why don't you go talk to him about it? I bet you're wrong," Ron said. Hermione growled, "I will but definitely not right now. He would be humiliated. I'm sorry but right now he isn't the one who deserves it." She stormed off toward the Astronomy section, apparently looking for school books. Ron whispered to Harry, "If I didn't know better I'd think Hermione has the hots for Malfoy. Harry began to think. 'Well she did usually stand up for Malfoy. Plus, she's always been sadder when Malfoy calls her names. No! It can't be true! I think I'm going to talk to her,' he thought to himself. He turned to Ron, "Well, I'm gonna find out." He walked toward the Astronomy section and peeked over the top of the shelf from the Magical Creatures section. (Which was right next to it.)

Hermione was sitting on the ground with her face in her hands. She was crying but not loudly. Malfoy happened to be walking down the aisle. When he saw Hermione he stopped. He looked both ways and Harry ducked down and then slowly came back up. Malfoy patted her on the back and gave her a handkerchief. He walked out of the aisle. Harry smiled and whispered, "Well I'll be-AAAAAAA!!" He fell back and landed no the ground. Suddenly, he was pinned to the ground by Malfoy. "Listen Potter, you tell anyone what just happened between Granger and I and you'll be sorry. Got it?" Harry nodded and whimpered. Malfoy smiled and stood up. "I knew you'd understand," he said and walked off. Harry slowly stood up and brushed himself off. He began putting the books back. "I'm think I'm going soft," he heard Malfoy whisper. Malfoy knelt down next to Harry and helped him put the books back. Once they were finished Harry whispered, "I knew you had a weak spot all sissies do." Harry was pinned against a wall. "What did you call me?" Malfoy said angrily. "I called you a SISSY!" Harry exclaimed extremely loud. Malfoy glared at him and looked like he was going to punch him, but he stopped.

"What's the matter?" Harry started. "Are you too wimpy to fight?" Ron shouted. "No." Malfoy said. A puffy eyed Hermione said, "He doesn't hit girls." "I don't need a girl to stand up for me." He said over his shoulder. "I know. It was just the perfect time. Please don't implant Harry's head in the wall." She said calmly. Malfoy let go of Harry and hurried out of the door.

Ron walked up to Hermione and grabbed her arm. "Why did you stand up for Malfoy?" Ron demanded. "Because no one else ever does and he is the only true man here", she snapped, and pulled her arm away from Ron and stomped out of the door. Taelia quickly walked up to Harry and Ron, she grabbed their arms. "I'm so sorry." She said to the manager of Flourish and Blotts. She guided Ron and Harry through the door and then got mad at them, "That was extremely un called for. You're lucky I don't tell your mother and father about this. Instead you will both assist the manager of Flourish and Blotts in whatever he needs done. Do I make myself clear?" Harry and Ron nodded slowly. "Good. Go in there and be good. Or you'll be dealing with me. Now, I'm gonna find Draco Malfoy and apologize for your actions because I know you'll never do it yourself. Right now it's very hard to believe that you two are in Gryffindor. Now go." She finished scolding. Taelia hurried down the busy street, looking for Malfoy.

Ron and Harry walked back inside Flourish and Blotts. "You two boys, I want you to go over to the Magical Creatures section and put the books back in alphabetical order," a man with thinning white hair, wrinkly skin, and tiny spectacles said, apparently to Harry and Ron. The boys sighed and walked to the Magical Creatures section. They plopped themselves on the floor.

"Hey Q-tip and Red, What happened after I left?" Leah asked sitting down on the ground next to them. "Well Malfoy tried picking a fight with Harry" Ron or Red said. "Don't lie Red. Q-tip what really happened?" Leah said grabbing a book called "A Magical Guide of Enchanting Creatures by: Jasmine Wringler." "Well I was spying on Hermione. I saw something and then Malfoy pinned me down and told me not to tell anyone what I saw. Then, he helped me put the books back to where they belong. I called him a sissy and he pinned me again and was going to punch me but he didn't and I asked why. Hermione said he doesn't hit girls." Harry started. "Oooh. Nice insult" Leah whispered. Harry scowled.

"Sounds to me as if you deserved it." Leah added. "He did not!" Ron yelled. Leah stood up. "No. Harry, I'm sorry but you deserved it. Malfoy is a nice guy." "Nice?! You call a Malfoy nice!? Leah you don't know him. You don't know what he's like. You have to insult him before he can insult you. He'll run over you if you don't." Harry replied angrily. Leah just shook her head. "Harry there is more to the Malfoys than you think. I won't explain it to you though because you apparently can't handle understanding things. If you had given him a chance of friendship, you would've seen someone different I know that for a fact Harry. I do know what kind of person he is" Leah snapped and walked off.

"Why is everyone taking Malfoy's side? When we ever said bad stuff about him before, people laughed. Everyone felt the same about him. Harry what's happening? Why are we all of a sudden the bad guys?" Ron asked pulling a book off of the shelf. Harry shook his head, "I don't know Ron. I don't know." They silently finished restocking the books. Then they finished buying their school books. About 2 to 3 hours later, Ron went home with his family, and Taelia took Harry back to the ice cavern. The next day, Harry would go to the Kings Cross station.


	3. The Train

The trains whistled and tooted. Harry silently pushed his trolley. Still thinking about what happened the day before. "I forgot Hedwig" Harry suddenly exclaimed. "Don't worry Hedwig and your broom are already at Hogwarts. You need to talk to Leah on the train. Don't forget your mission," Taelia said. "What are you looking at?" she snapped at a train conductor that was staring at her. He looked away.

"Here we go. Platform 9 ¾ . Well, what are you waiting for?" Taelia said nudging Harry. Harry sighed and ran through the wall. Taelia followed close behind. Harry walked onto the train and found Ron. "I saw Malfoy when I was looking for a seat. He was surrounded by girls. Neither Crabbe nor Goyle were there. Harry, I'm concerned." Ron said to Harry as he sat down.

Crabbe and Goyle came in. "Potter. Weasley. We need to talk." Crabbe said as Goyle closed the sliding door. "Draco isn't himself. We spend 5 hard school years intimidating girls. Especially Granger. Now he's lounging with them." Crabbe said. Ron and Harry's eyes widened and they raised their eyebrows. "Not that kind of lounging" Goyle exclaimed. "Are you sure he's not knobbing anybody?" Ron asked. "Eew! No! Good Lord! He hasn't attracted them like that. Geez Weasley. You're sort of a perv. Granger was sitting really close to him. REALLY close. Ginny was there. SO were these 2 new chicks. I think it was Kaily and umm... Leah. I mean between Lavendar Brown and Granger it's like a contest to see who can get closer to him. There's Parvati, I mean it's like all the girls in there." Crabbe said quickly. "Ginny Weasley was in there?!" Ron thundered. "Hermione?!" Harry almost yelled. "Leah?!" Ron and Harry said together. Goyle and Crabbe nodded. Ron ran out of the room like his butt was on fire. Harry followed his lead. "His hair is so fluffy", a girl's voice said. "I love your eyes", said another voice that sounded like Ginny's. Then they heard Hermione, "Draco are you doing anything Saturday?". Suddenly, many girl voices whined, "Hey I was going to ask him first." "I have to go," they heard Malfoy say suddenly. "Oh stay", all the girls said but like always not in unison. "Yes I do. Bathroom ya' know. When you gotta go , you gotta go," Malfoy replied. Harry and Ron stood watching all of this now. Malfoy sat like he normally does. Ginny sat at his feet staring up at him like he was the best thing ever. Hermione and Lavendar Brown were snuggled so close to him they were almost on top of him. Finally, all the other girls were leaning toward him. Except Leah and Kaily. Instead they were making something that looked like a sling shot. Unlike everyone else, they were sitting pretty far from him.

Ron grabbed Ginny's arm almost lifting her entirely off the ground. "Ow! Ron!" Ginny whined. "We are leaving this area immediately. Ginny Weasley don't roll your eyes at me!" Ron scolded. "Hermione? What are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed. "Harry has it ever occurred to you that I have a life or it just one of those improbable things?" she said, as she slipped her hand into Malfoy's. Lavendar's eyes slightly narrowed and she hugged Malfoy's arm. "I'm sorry, but I really need to go to the bathroom." Malfoy said standing up. "I'll go with you" Lavendar and Hermione said at the same time still hanging onto him. "Umm... I uhh... don't think either one of you are allowed into the men's restroom." Malfoy said slowly. Lavendar and Hermione stopped smiling. "Pity." Lavendar said letting go of his arm. "I'll wait outside the door for you" Hermione said earnestly with a smile again. "I was about to say that" Lavendar loudly whispered. "I think it's best if I go alone" Malfoy said, "after all I am a big boy now." Hermione giggled. "You can let go now Hermione," Malfoy said reassuringly. Harry glared at him. "Granger. I meant Hermione Granger." Malfoy walked off but Harry pulled him close and whispered, "I'll deal with you later". Malfoy hurried off to the bathroom. "C'mon Harry". Ron said still holding onto Ginny. "You sure you want to still be here with Malfoy?" Harry asked Hermione. She nodded. Harry and Ron walked off with Ginny.

"What were you thinking?!!" Ron shrilled almost sounding like his mother. "Hanging around a Malfoy? Ginny you know better" Ron scolded Ginny. Harry sat quietly he was still thinking about Hermione. "Why did she pick Malfoy? I mean, I think I'm better looking. What am I saying?! I think I'm becoming vain. Why did Hermione pick him though? What does he have that I don't? Harry thought to himself. Then he realized something that he never had before. He actually was in love with Hermione and now he was jealous. "Hey Q-tip!" Harry heard Leah behind him yell. He turned around. Kaily and Leah were walking up to him. Harry rolled his eyes and thought to himself, not her!, Ron laughed. "Hey Q-tip and Red this is Kaily" Leah said. Kaily smiled and shook both Ron and Harry's hands. "Well we meet again eh Harry? Who's your friend?" she asked politely. "That's Ron". Harry said quietly. Kaily gave a tiny nod and the 5 of them went into the compartment. They sat silently for a bit and then Harry blurted out, "Why does everyone have a crush on Malfoy?". Kaily shrugged, "I don't know. I guess he's a bit cute." "I think it's because he has a bit of charm and he's a slytherin" Leah said coolly. "Really?" Kaily asked a bit excitedly, "I mean that's the house I want to be in." Ron quickly looked Kaily up and down, "You don't look like a slytherin." Harry stared at Kaily for a minute. Kaily shifted under his stare.

"Are you checking here out or something?" Leah asked breaking Harry's stare. "No no. I was just thinking that she didn't look-ow! Hey!" Harry said rubbing his head. While he was staring at Leah, Kaily had pelted him with a rock from the sling shot she was making. She began to laugh with Leah. "That was a good one", Leah laughed almost falling onto the floor. Ron was leaning and looking behind him out of the compartment. Kaily lifted her sling- shot and got him in the back of the head. Ron quickly turned around and Kaily hid the sling shot behind a magazine Leah and Kaily were pretending to read. "That hurt!" Ron exclaimed rubbing the back of his head. Leah looked up, "What are you talking about?". Ron became furious, "Somebody threw a rock at the back of my head. It was one of you two!". Kaily and Leah shook their heads innocently. "We have no idea what you are talking about." Leah started. "I was aiming for your neck" Kaily laughed. Ron scowled. "You do belong in Slytherin" he muttered angrily. Leah gave a fake pout. "Was that supposed to be an insult?" Kaily asked. Leah shrugged.

Hermione walked in. "Look it's Hermione" Kaily said. "Hermoine" Leah argued.

"Hermione."

"Hermoine."

"Hermione"

"Hermoine"

"It's Hermione!" Hermione almost yelled and stomped off. "Geez. What crawled up her butt?" Leah asked. Kaily began to laugh. "Do you enjoy causing pain and suffering?" Ron asked annoyed. Kaily and Leah looked at each other, looked back at Ron and started to nod quickly. Harry stopped laughing, but he was still grinning. Leah had began to laugh softly. "What now?!" Ron growled. "Your ears are turning red. I didn't notice until Kaily told me." Leah said still smiling. Her cheeks were turning pink. "Well you're turning into a tomato!" Ron almost yelled.

Malfoy strolled in. "Oh. Isn't it Potty and Weasel." He sneered. "Jump off a bridge Malfoy." Harry snapped. "OoOoO". Leah said. Then she and Kaily began to chant, "Fight, fight, fight." Ron glared at them. "What? Can't you take a joke?" Kaily said smiling. Hermione walked in. "You all better get ready. We'll be at Hogwarts in an hour." She left as quickly as she had came. Kaily whispered something to Leah. "Well we better go. I mean we can't change into our robes in here." Leah and Kaily said, they both stood up. Malfoy stepped forward to let them through. That was a move he would regret.

Right when they stepped outside they slammed the sliding door shut and somehow locked it from the outside. Malfoy spun around and started trying to pull the door back. He cursed under his breath. "They locked it!" he exclaimed. "Heck no! Kaily, Leah! Open this Door!" Ron yelled through the door. Harry could hear them laughing through the door. Worst of all, he could also hear Hermione laughing. "Hermione?!" Harry yelled through the door. "Hermione?" Ron asked. He then stood on a seat and stared out of a small window above the door. "It is Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. Malfoy whipped out his wand. "Alohamora! Alahamora! Alohamora! Damn it! I don't wanna be stuck in here with Potthead and Weaselbreath" he began to yell. Harry jumped up next to Ron. Sure enough all 3 of the girls were doubled over with laughter. Malfoy was still pulling on the door.

Then Taelia appeared. "What's going on ladies?" she asked. "Nothing" Leah said smiling sweetly. Suddenly the door opened quickly. Harry and Ron jumped down from the seat. Malfoy stood up. He was extremely mad. He walked out of there quickly. Taelia said seriously, "Now ladies. This doesn't look like 'nothing' to me. I'm letting you off with a warning. Next time you might not be so lucky." She then walked off. "I can't believe you betrayed us Hermione." Ron said in disbelief.

"What kind of wands do you have?" Harry asked. Leah and Kaily pulled out their wands at the same time. Suddenly, in Kaily's eyes were little flecks of green, and her hair became well... different. Leah's eyes got little flecks of purple in them and her hair which was already spiky-ish became spikier. "Wow." Ron said. He noticed the differences too. "My wand supposedly belonged to Merlin." Leah said casually. "Mine belonged to Morgan La Fay", Kaily said. "Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed. "Judging by the looks of you two, you use the wands full potential. Merlin and Morgan only used a bit of magic because if they did have the full potential of the wands, well, lets just say they wouldn't look like what they did. You both are able to use any wand to its full potential too." Ron's eyes were wide and he looked amazed. Kaily and Leah stood silently. Leah began to laugh. "Haha, good one Red." "I think he's serious" Kaily said staring at her wand. "Hold on. If they are so powerful then why is Voldemort after me?" Harry asked. Hermione glanced at her watch. "We only have 15 minutes . We need to get ready!".

Hermione, Leah, and Kaily went into another compartment and of course everyone changed into their robes. Then they approached the castle. The train whistled and everyone started to get off the train.


	4. A Carriage Ride, The Sorting Hat, and 2 ...

"Firs' years 'ere!" They heard Hagrid say. Hermione, Harry, and Ron all hopped into a carriage. "Ron what else does the legend say?" Harry asked. Ron sighed, "Ok. Well Merlin got his wand from an ancient tree. The oldest tree ever. Over time the wand gained power. Don't ask me how, how no one knows. Then years later Morgan got jealous because her wand was a dud and Merlin's was all powerful. So they fought over the wand. They were pulling on it when it snapped. Then again, don't ask me how, the wand, well actually wands, became more powerful than before. Except there was a problem, the wands were too strong, and they actually took over Merlin and Morgan. Because of what happened earlier I can say that Kaily and Leah control the wands not vice versa.". "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "I know why Voldemort was going after you!" "Don't say his name." Ron exclaimed. "Shut up Ron. I bet Voldemort thought you were going to control the wands. He wanted to kill you so then he would be safe. That's why Taelia wants you to teach Leah magic! So she can defeat Voldemort, but Harry, you also need to teach Kaily. Her wand is slightly more powerful than Leah's." Hermione said quickly. "Well, if Kaily is stronger than why should I be teaching-hold on? Hermione, how did you know that's what Taelia wanted me to do?" Harry asked. "That's not important. What is important is that you make sure both Leah and Kaily learn magic." Hermione said. "Hello. I'm sitting here. Nobody talking to me. Remember me?! It's Ron!" Ron said sarcastically. "Sorry Ron." Harry said quickly still staring at Hermione. "Hey I've heard that Professor Binns finally realized that he's dead. He totally freaked out and now shares the bathroom with Moaning Myrtle. He refuses to teach so the Ministry sent over someone." Ron said suddenly. "I wonder who it is." Hermione said. Then, the carriage stopped. All three of them walked up to the castle. "Settle down. Settle down. The first years are arriving." Professor McGonagall announced. Everyone became silent. The double doors opened and the 1st years filed in. All with worried looks on their faces except Kaily and Leah. They both looked quite grim. That made Ron, Hermione, and Harry worried. Some of the 1st years stared at the ceiling in awe and others kept looking around the room. The Sorting Hat began to sing:

"Welcome, Welcome

to y'all

Now it's the beginning of fall

I may look like rubbish

Something on the street

Just be glad you don't put me on your feet

There is nothing in your head

That I can't see

But don't worry

The brave and loyal go to Gryffindor

The courteous and compassionate go to Hufflepuff

The cunning and sly go to Slytherin

And last but not least

The brilliant and unique go to Ravenclaw

Who's first?"

Everyone applauded. Professor McGonagall took out a scroll and began to read. One by one the students came forth.

"Wednesday Addams!"

"Slytherin!"

"Robert Alfondoss!"

"Hufflepuff!" (last name pronounced with a "z" at the end because he's German)

"Jennifer Alwin!"

"Ravenclaw!"

Three more people were sent to Hufflepuff. Ron was having fun guessing where each person would go. He was entirely right so far.

"Phillip Mandrik!"

"Ravenclaw." Ron whispered. ( Phillip Mandrik was blind)

"Slytherin!" Ron's jaw dropped. What?! He mouthed. Malfoy stepped forth to "help" Phillip find a seat. He directed him to Gryffindor. "This is not Slytherin" he growled. He quickly put his walking stick behind Malfoy's legs and tripped him. Malfoy landed flat on his bottom. Phillip grinned and Wednesday Addams scooted over just so he could sit next to her. Malfoy moaned. "Yep. That's a slytherin". Ron whispered. "Moving on." Professor McGonagall said ignoring Malfoy.

"Jasmine Nepolian"

"Gryffindor!"

A huge burst of applause erupted from the Gryffindor table. "Finally! I was worried we wouldn't get anyone!" Jordan exclaimed. 5 more people went to Hufflepuff. 3 more went to Gryffindor, and 2 went to Ravenclaw.

"Leah Riddle!"

The hall was dead silent.

"Wow! This is difficult. More difficult than Harry Potter. You have a compassionate side, very loyal, extremely cunning, and you have unusual power. Ahh. I see. Very smart-buttish. Well that narrows it down. Oohh. Slytherin runs in the blood. Well, that's gonna be the tie breaker. Slytherin!" the hat mused. "Ha! I knew it!" Ron said a little too loudly. "I didn't know you got so worked up over things like this" Leah said. Ron stuck out his tongue. "No thanks. I use toilet paper." Leah said sitting down. Everyone started to laugh. Ron scooted down into his seat.

"Kaily Winters!"

"Geez. What is this? Test the hat? You're even harder than Leah Riddle. Well, sometimes you're a bit shy. But you don't take anything from anyone. You're also loyal. What's with everyone having hidden talent? Well, I guess Slytherin!" Kaily smiled and walked over to the Slytherins.

"That completes the Sorting Ceremony." Professor McGonagall announced. Professor Dumbledore stood up. "The dark forest is strictly forbidden. Magic out of and between classes is forbidden. We have a new Defense against the dark arts Professor. It's Professor err" "Just call me Taelia". Taelia said and she waved at everyone. Professor Snape rolled his eyes. "Please make Taelia feel welcome." Professor Dumbledore said. Everyone applauded. "We also have a new History professor, somewhere..." Suddenly, the double doors burst open. A woman dripping wet walked in. She was wearing knee-high leather boots, a skirt so short that if she bent over her whole butt would show, a shirt that showed her belly button and showed A LOT of cleavage. All the females in the room became disgusted. All the males began to drool. All except Professor Dumbledore. "I think I'm gonna like History this year" Ron said. Harry nodded. Hermione smacked both of them on the heads.

"Slut!" Leah coughed extremely loud. "Totally!" Kaily coughed back. Several boys began to whistle. She smiled and tossed her wet blonde hair over her shoulder. "This is Professor Sandra Davie. She will teach history." Professor Dumbledore said loudly to get peoples' attention. Professor Davie sat down to the right of Professor Snape and he continued to stare at her. "Lets Eat!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed. Taelia smacked Professor Snape on the back of the head. "Snap out of it!" she almost yelled. He didn't even flinch. Almost all males stared at Professor Davie. Taelia threw down her napkin. Professor Snape turned around, "Where are you going?". "I've lost my appetite" Taelia growled glaring at Professor Davie. At the Slytherin table Pansy Parkinson was wiping the drool off of Malfoy's face. She looked really upset. Kaily said loudly, "You would've thought they had never seen a slut before". "You're just jealous" Vincent Crabbe said angrily. "Face it Lobster. She's a s-l-u-t!" Wednesday Addams said as she re braided one side of her hair. Harry recognized her from somewhere but he just couldn't remember where. "Nice nick name Addams." Leah said. She thought calling Crabbe lobster was a good idea. "She's not a slut". Malfoy said defiantly. "You only say that because you're a boy". Leah said knowingly. "She's right Marshmallow" Kaily said. Leah began to laugh. "Man a little bit of me has rubbed off on everyone" she exclaimed. "I don't care. She's not a slut" Gregory Goyle said. "Gargoyle is right. She's an 'enchantress'. If she were a muggle she'd be a slut." Hermione said. All the females began to laugh. All except Professor Davie. "Leave her alone" Ron said angrily. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Lets go ladies." Hermione said angrily and she stood up. All the female students stood up. All with the same hatred for Professor Davie. Even Hufflepuffs.

"Why, I don't know what I did", Professor Davie said in her high pitch, innocent voice. "You didn't do anything" Professor Snape said, still not staring at her face, but lets just say everywhere else. Then he looked at her face. "Oh Sevy, you are so smart and handsome." She said. "Harry I need to tell you something" Taelia said grabbing Harry's shoulder. Professor Davie leaned in and kissed Professor Snape on the cheek. Taelia's grip tightened and made Harry yelp. "Tell me Sevy, can I call you by a nickname? What is your nickname?" she said. Professor Snape smiled, "Call me Pepe." Professor Davie giggled and said, "That's so cute." "That biatch, that prissy little b..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................."

Taelia cursed under her breath. The actual language used is too adult to write down. Harry looked over at Taelia. Her face showed the ugliest hatred he had ever seen. She looked like she would kill Sandra Davie. "I'll talk to you later" she growled. She stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Professor Snape stood up. "Taelia?" he said. He ran after her. "I'm gonna go find Hermione" Harry said. He walked out of the Great Hall, and heard Professor Snape yelling, "Taelia! Taelia!" "Harry!" Hermione yelled. She was up the stairs. He ran up to her. "Did you get over the slut yet?" she asked. Harry nodded. "What happened in there?" she asked. "Well Taelia came in to tell me something. That's when Professor Davie kissed Snape on the cheek. Well, Taelia wasn't happy. Then Professor Davie called Professor Snape "Pepe" which is Taelia's nickname for him." Harry said. Hermione gasped, "Those were bad moves. I can't believe it she's targeted Professor Snape!" "What do you mean targeted?" Harry asked. "Once an enchantress targets a man, she pulls out her tricks. Once she has them hooked, she makes them do whatever she wants. After she's satisfied, she goes black widow on them." Hermione explained. "She eats them?" Harry asked. "Sometimes" Hermione said calmly. Harry looked disgusted. "But most of the time, they just kill them and get Life Insurance. I know she's an enchantress for sure. In her office, there were 8 shrunken heads on her wall. All male by the looks of it. An enchantress always takes something from her victim, like a trademark. Her's happens to be a shrunken head. The victim's head." Hermione continued to explain. Harry looked extremely disgusted, "Great now I can never look at her the same again". "Good." Hermione snapped. "We don't want anything bad to happen" "Like what?" Harry asked a bit surprised. "Like being the 9th head" Hermione said. "Why the heads? That's gross" Harry asked as they made it to the Portrait of the Fat Lady. "She's probably one of the more powerful ones. I wouldn't be surprised if she had even more. Mintyhippo" Hermione said. They stepped through the portrait.

"How could Professor Dumbledore let someone who is dangerous teach at school?" Harry asked, sitting down on a couch. Hermione sighed and sat down next to Harry. "Probably because she was assigned by the Ministry you know how government works. They always have it their way." Harry nodded. "Do you know why Wednesday Addams would even be vaguely familiar to me?" he asked suddenly. "You've probably seen the muggle show 'The Addams family'. You know with Uncle Fester, Cousin It, Thing, all of them. That family is real ya' know." Hermione replied. "Obviously" Harry said like everyone knew. "Well, I better get up to bed." He said. Harry quickly ran up the stairs and got ready for bed. He then, well, went to bed.


End file.
